Oni
When the sons of Vaprak: Muaj, Agmori, and Hakuni were exiled from Shatterstone with their clans and progeny they became the oni. Oni (a name for those who are hidden) are similar in size and strength to their ogre cousins but much more cunning. They are known for their unpredictability above all else- a result of their demon-tinged bloodline. Many oni live in fear of their eventual death, knowing that their spirits will never know rest since their ancestral afterlife has been permanently denied to them. There are three primary groups of oni in existence, and all other oni claim some heritage or link to one of these root families. The Muaj The Muaj are the most common and prolific group of oni. These oni are the most widespread across the multiverse and so have more clans with wider variation between them. The Muaj Oni Clans The Oni Magi This is the largest clan of oni. Its representatives are what most picture when they think of an oni. They often have blue skin, placid temperaments, and an equal mastery over physical prowess and magical ability. The magi are balanced (relatively speaking) but are still capable of terrible acts of cruelty. The Devourers The Devourers are a clan that is splintered, with most of its oni all serving under greater spellcasters and doing their bidding, waiting for their opportunities to seize greater strength. They are considerably weaker physically than most of their counterparts with smaller frames and a set of long goat-like horns that accent their white-hair and pale-blue skin. They are naturals at illusion magic, usually hiding in plain sight, and they prefer to take humanoids in secret to eat them slowly. They'll keep a living victim in a trance for as long as a week while they strip the flesh from their bones. The Overlords The Overlords know no masters and take no prisoners. They are ruled by whoever the largest, strongest member of their clan is and have constant battles to determine this (keeping them in a near-constant state of perpetual battle and chaos). They are thuggish, brutish and quick to anger. They typically have larger forms than their counterparts and prefer elemental spells to stealthy ones. They often have third eyes or single protruding horns from their skulls and always have red skin. The Thunderers The Thunderers are a force of fury. They train from birth in the use of vicious bladed chains and move with the strength of thunder itself. Their clan serves under other, more powerful entities, but they do so at their own leisure and command respect at all times. They will leave on clouds of thunder at a moment's notice if they feel slighted in any way. Their presence on a battlefield is often the difference between victory and defeat, making their departure more devastating to an uncaring or impolite would-be master. They typically have grey skin and small cow-like horns. The Soul-Eaters One of the oni clans that has taken up residence in the Shadowfell. They found that the best solution to their existential problem of their spirits wandering after death was to devour the spirits of their dead, as well as the spirits of other beings. They prolong their lives artificially through this spiritual cannibalism. They typically have dark blue skin and two sets of long horns. The Spirit-masters The Spirit-masters also took up residence in the Shadowfell, where their natural magic abilities have expanded to include a number of powerful necromancies. They see all beings as future servants and are envious of a fresh corpse. The Agmori Agmori was the most cerebral of Vaprak's sons and his progeny are blessed with latent psionic abilities and the minds of master tacticians. The Agmori Oni Clans The Cereborgs The Cereborgs have frost-bitten blue skin and are masters of mind manipulation. Ken-Kuni The Ken are all masters of elemental magic mixed with psionics. The Ken-Kuni are adept with earth magic and are stout, grey-skinned, and have three horns. They lack the ambition and intelligence of the other Ken, but are no less lethal, having mastered metal-enchanting. Ken-Li The Ken-Li have burnished bronze skin and two long horns jutting out of their red hair. They are masters of fire magic and have been moulded by elemental fire into formidable opponents. Like fire itself they are impulsive, capable of pyrokinesis, and very willing to use it. Ken-Sun The Ken-Sun are tall and lean, with periwinkle complexions and single horns (which usually are as long as 2-3 feet). They have rocky skin, similar to that of a goliath, and are masters of air magic and tactics. Of all the oni they are the most likely to hold their own lands through means other than fear, and are exceptional leaders in their own right. The Go-Zu The Go-Zu have heads resembling bulls, and are more philosophical about their people's spiritual dilemma. The Me-Zu The Me-Zu have heads resembling horses, complete with long manes, and are more spiritual about their people's philosophical dilemma. The Hakuni Hakuni was a master of stealth, deception, and assassination. His progeny is adept at stealth and has a wider degree of mastery over invisibility and shadow manipulation. The Hakuni Clans The Night Haunters Night Haunters hide in plain sight, put their enemies into deep sleep and drain their life force from them through magical means. They are capable of turning into gaseous forms and infiltrating any space through which air could move. Their ultimate mission is to exterminate the human race at all costs. They resemble typical Muaj magi but are much more dangerous and much more malicious. The Umbramages The Umbramages are the highest class of assassin among the Hakuni, former oni from other clans who have earned the right to become one of the best. They cause those around them to become fatigued, sick, and ill without ever being seen, killing entire villages as though an ill wind had passed through. The Umbramages come in many shapes and sizes, but all have a certain love for tattoos and ornamentation of the flesh. Category:Humanoids